malachithesonicfans_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Multiverse
Sonic Multiverse is a 2D side scrolling Sonic Worlds fan game created by Team AllensChannel which takes place after Sonic Before the Multiverse and The Sonic Movie. The game involves Sonic The Hedgehog going on a mission to destroy the new and improved Death Egg that Dr. Eggman is building to destroy Mobius. Plot (Modern Sonic): One morning, Sonic and Tails we're relaxing in Green Hill until they hear a crash that occurs in a mountain. Sonic and Tails investigate and notice that there is a princess whom is named Crystal in the center of the crash site. She introduces herself to Sonic and Tails and then warns them that Eggman is making a new Death Egg with the power of the crystals that came from her planet which are named "Possesnite." The crystals originated from the planet Goldopolis where Crystal originated from. She then gives Sonic the Christ Emerald which was made from the material and he uses it on a flower. He notices that he is taking control of the flower which makes him use the emerald to control Badniks and other objects that he runs into. He sets off on the journey with Tails and Crystal and run into some familiar and new faces along the way. Plot (Classic Sonic): After the events of Sonic Multiverse. Classic Sonic relaxes in Green Hill with Abigail & Vincent, Silver, and Tails until he hears buzz bombers flying through Green Hill. He becomes suspicious and decides to attack them. The only thing he knows is that Metal Sonic survived the fall in the Death Egg and in the crash site, he wanted to make Eggman proud and decided to rebuild the E.G.G Base and turn it into an actual base instead of a space station. Classic Sonic gets worried and thinks that Metal Sonic is planning on world domination and sets off on a journey to stop Metal Sonic with the help of his friends. Gameplay: Sonic has his custom moveset. He can Boost, Stomp, Wall Jump, Spin Dash, and preform a Homing Attack/Jumpdash. Sonic also uses the Christ Emerald which possesses enemies and other objects along the way. He can throw it by pressing the A key on the keyboard. When he throws it at an enemy or object he warps inside of it which turns whatever he possessed his color code of blue. He can blend in with enemies when being one and then jumping out of it causing a surprise attack on the group on enemies. He uses a variety of Color powers to get him around levels, solve puzzles, and destroy enemies. In Classic Sonic's story, the gameplay is similar to Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Sonic CD, and Sonic Mania. The level layout has some sections that are throwbacks to some of the 2D side scrolling games (For Example, Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Controls (Modern Sonic): Spin Dash - Sonic can curl into a ball and rev up his speed. He can preform it if the player presses the down key and rapidly presses the X key. Once the player releases the X key after rapidly pressing, he'll still remain in a ball, but goes fast in the form itself. Homing Attack - Sonic can lock onto enemies or objects and destroy them in a split second. If the player keeps pressing X, he'll destroy the enemy(s) or object(s). Also, if there are no enemies or objects around. He can preform a Jumpdash which gives him a little air boost, but it stops when he uncurls out of his ball form. Boost - Sonic can get around more faster when he is boosting. If the player holds the C key, Sonic will Boost and destroy enemies or obstacles in his path. If the bar on the bottom right corner runs out, he won't be able to Boost anymore as long as he collects rings the bar refills +1. If he gets a White Wisp gauge, the bar will gain 3+ more or the bar. Sonic can also preform an air boost if he jumps and boosts. The player must press the X key and C key to preform it. It could get Sonic to higher places or destroy enemies in midair. Stomp - Sonic can preform a stomp and break objects that are below him while falling. The player must press the X key and the Down key to preform it. Super Sonic Transformation - Sonic can use all of the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic. The player must press the S key to transform into Super Sonic. Controls (Classic Sonic): Drop Dash - Classic Sonic can preform a Drop Dash so he can fall and land on the ground rolling at the same time. The player must press the X key and hold it to have Classic Sonic in his Drop Dash form. Insta Shield - Classic Sonic can preform an Insta Shield so he can protect himself in a split second and bounce off an enemy much faster. The player must press the Z key twice to preform it. Super Peel Out - Classic Sonic can turn his legs into a Figure Eight and release himself while running in that state. The player must press the Up key and X key and hold it to gain more speed. Once the player thinks that he/she has gained enough speed for Sonic, he/she can let go of the X key and press the Arrow key that is in the same direction as Classic Sonic is going or he/she cannot press the Arrow key at all. Items: Rings - These objects are used as health for Sonic and it adds up at %1 to your boost bar. If Sonic gets hit by a hazard or enemy, he'll take damage and loose his rings. If you have 0 rings, you'll loose a life. Shield - This power up can prevent you from loosing rings if you take damage. Its Green on the PC version and its Light Blue on the IOS version. Lightning Shield - This Shield can attract Rings and it gives Sonic a double jump. It also protects him from Electric hazards. The player must press the X key and A key to preform a double jump. Flame Shield - This Shield can give Sonic an Air boost and can protect him from Fire Hazards. The player must press the X key and A key to preform an Air boost Bubble Shield - This Shield can give Sonic a jump boost move and protects him from Drowning in underwater sections. The player must press the X key and A key to preform a Jump boost which causes him to fall on the ground and jump back up. Invincibility - This power-up can give Sonic Invincibility for 20 seconds. However, its less powerful than the Boost Life - This gives Sonic an extra life. White Wisp - These wisps can also refill Sonic's boost at 3%. Cyan Wisp - This wisp can turn Sonic into a laser and he can destroy a line of enemies or bounce off walls or Cyan crystals. If Sonic uses it on a laser circuit, the Laser can make a pattern inside the circuit. The player must press the V key to activate the power and along with other wisps that Sonic uses except for the white ones. Yellow Wisp - This wisp can turn Sonic into a drill which can cause him to dig underground. Sonic can accelerate while using the power. The player must press C to accelerate. Green Wisp - This wisp can turn Sonic into a Hovercraft which causes him to float into midair. If the player keeps pressing X, he can hover into the air more. If the player presses any of the four arrow keys, he can go in any direction while hovering. He can also preform a light speed dash while pressing Z. Blue Wisp - This wisp can turn Sonic into a Cube. If the player presses X and holds it. He can turn into a Cube and Smash the ground causing enemies or objects to be destroyed and Blue Cubes turning into Blue Rings which gives Sonic 15 rings. Purple Wisp - This wisp can turn Sonic into a monster. If the player rapidly presses Z, Sonic can chomp anything in his path including Enemies, Objects, or Obstacles. However, the bigger he gets, the slower he'll become and it'll cause the bar to run out quicker than it was before. Ivory Wisp - This wisp can turn Sonic into a lightning bolt. It controls normally, but if Sonic grabs on to a voltage rail, he can accelerate 2x faster than he was before. He can also swing onto voltage bars in a circle which can launch him to higher places or on to another voltage rail. Stages: Green Hill Zone: A colorful and yet cheerful location in south island. Shuttle Loops, Corkscrew Loops, Tunnels, and Crumbling Cliffs galore. The perfect place for Sonic's adventure to begin. Chemical Plant Zone: One of Eggman's factories that store chemicals and other dangerous and unstable substances. One of the most out of all of them is the Mega Mack which lies beneath the plant. Emerald Coast Zone: A relaxing and take-your-worries-away kind of beach that plagues with Eggman's badniks and an Orca that swims beneath the bridges, searching for its victims. Mushroom Hill Zone: A thick jungle full of Mushrooms and other types of fungi. Some of the mushrooms are useful to get around. Seasonal change also occurs there pretty fast. Lava Reef Zone: A giant volcanic cavern full of Lava, Volcanoes, and more dangers. Abigail turns into a dragon and gets Sonic or Classic Sonic to other platforms that they need to proceed through. Shoreline City Zone: A huge city full of Summer Fun and Pop Music. This place also somewhat resembles Seaside Hill and City Escape. E.G.G Base Zone: Eggman's new and highly upgraded Death Egg ever sense the Death Egg MK.II from Sonic 4 Episode II. The zone starts you off in Act(s) 1 and 2 taking place inside Flying Battery with Modern Sonic and Act 1 with Classic Sonic. Also, Act 3 takes place inside the Death Egg with Modern Sonic and Act 2 with Classic Sonic. Doomsday Zone: The final showdown between Hedgehog and Mad Scientist. Near the end of the boss, Sonic transforms into Multiverse Sonic where his fur color is dark gold and he unleashes his Golden boost with the Christ Emerald. Trivia: * In the beta version of the game, Launch Base was supposed to come after Shoreline City, Windy Valley was supposed to come after Emerald Coast, and Hill Top was supposed to come after Chemical Plant. * Classic Sonic is unlockable in his own story which takes place after the events of Modern Sonic's story. His music is similar to his music from Sonic Generations. * In the first prototype of the game, Crystal was originally supposed to be a Reindeer, then a Tiger in the second prototype. And in the final version, she is a Unicorn. * This game connects with events that Sonic's new friends just had. * Sonic Mega Drive: Timedrive connects with the game where Classic Sonic leaves his world in the Good Future of Titanic Monarch and then ends up in Green Hill in Modern Sonic's world at the end of the cutscene (last page of the comic). * The Adventures on Animal Island Movie connects with the game. After the credits, Abigail and her friend Vincent go to Chemical Plant to meet up with Sonic, Tails, Classic Sonic, and Crystal. * The Season 3 Finale of The Christian Rock Band connects with this game in the end of the episode when Lisa sees that Sonic crash lands on Shoreline City and then explains to everyone that she knew Sonic when she was in 9th grade. * Sense there are a lot of connected events. Fans start to think that the game was supposed to be named "Sonic Endgame" which is a reference to "Avenger's Endgame" where some events from Marvel movies connect to the movie itself. However, Sonic Multiverse has only three events while Avenger's Endgame has eight events. * Speaking of fans. Some fans say this game is Sonic 4 Episode III or Sonic Forces 2. * The cutscene songs have some song samples from various games such as Sonic 1, Sonic 2, Sonic CD, Sonic Colors, and Sonic Generations * This is the first game where Classic Sonic can speak. * This game is the beginning of TheSonicAllensChannel due to the Wild 4 being in the credits. * The Christ Emerald's moveset is similar to Cappy's moveset from Super Mario Odyssey. Only this time, if Sonic throw's the Emerald, he cannot jump off of it like in Super Mario Odyssey. * Scratch and Grounder become good in this game which was the first time they stayed as good characters. * Metal Sonic's voice is similar to Metal Sonic's voice from Sonic Heroes. * Sonic's voice is a mixture of Jaleel White's, Roger Craig Smith, and Jason Griffith. * Classic Sonic's voice is a little similar to Sonic's voice from "Sonic OVA" and Belson's voice from "Clarence" * Classic Sonic still wasn't supposed to talk in the first prototype. * Classic Sonic's voice was supposed to be similar to Ryan Drummond's voice in the second prototype. * The golden boost in the Doomsday Zone is similar to the Triple Boost from Sonic Forces, only replacing Classic Sonic and Avatar with the Christ Emerald in Sonic's right hand. * Shoreline City strongly resembles Zootropolis from Zootopia. * In Classic Sonic's Act 2 of Shoreline City. You can hear the same instruments from Pitbull's "Fireball" the beginning also has the instrumental version of the beginning of the original song. * In Modern Sonic's Act 3 of Shoreline City. The song sounds similar to Shakira's "Try Everything" because it has the same rhythm and same instruments. And her voice is heard in the middle of the song. * In Classic Sonic's Act 1 of Lava Reef. You can hear the beginning of the Present of version Quartz Quadrant from Sonic CD near the end of the song. * In Modern Sonic's Act 2 of Chemical Plant. You can hear a little bit of Rail Canyon from Sonic Heroes. * In Modern Sonic's Act 3 of Green Hill. Emerald Hill from Sonic 2 is added in the middle of the song. * In Classic Sonic's Act 1 of Emerald Coast. The unused loop from the Japanese version of the Good Future version of Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD is heard in the looping part * Classic Sonic's Act 2 of Green Hill plays "Green Hill: Green Hill" from Sonic Forces, but more improved and better than the original. * In Classic Sonic's Act 2 of E.G.G Towers, the drums from Metropolis Zone are heard throughout the rest of the song. * In Classic Sonic's Act 1 of E.G.G Towers, You can hear Metallic Madness Zone Act 2 from Sonic Mania in the Middle part of the song. * Classic Sonic's Act 1 of E.G.G Towers has a hang gliding section in the end which is similar to one of the gimmicks in Sky High Zone from the Game Gear version of Sonic 2. * Classic Sonic's Act 2 of Green Hill has the ramp section from Palmtree Panic Zone Act 1 in Sonic CD. * In the middle of Classic Sonic's Act 1 of Chemical Plant, The layout is similar to Oil Ocean Zone from Sonic 2, only being less frustrating. * In the beginning of Classic Sonic's Act 2 of Shoreline City. The layout is similar to Star Light Zone from Sonic 1. * In the end of Classic Sonic's Act 2 of E.G.G Towers, The layout is similar to the ending section of Scrap Brain Zone Act 1 from Sonic 1. * In the middle of Classic Sonic's Act 2 of Emerald Coast, The underwater sections are similar to underwater sections from Aquatic Ruin Zone from Sonic 2. * In the middle of Classic Sonic's Act 1 of Lava Reef, The layout is similar to Marble Zone from Sonic 1 * In Classic Sonic's story. Only 4 wisps can be used which are the Red Wisp, the Green Wisp, the Blue Wisp, and the Ivory Wisp. * In the final boss of Classic Sonic's story. Some parts of Final Fever, the North American version of the Bad Future version of Stardust Speedway, and Ruby Illusions are heard while the rest of the song is the final boss theme from Sonic 3. * The Super Sonic theme is a remix of Super Transformation Glimmering Gift from Sonic Mania. * Classic Sonic's invincibility music is a remix of the invincibility song from Sonic 3. * Classic Sonic's speed shoes music is a remix of the US version of the speed shoes from Sonic CD. * Modern Sonic's invincibility music is a remix of the invincibility song from Sonic & Knuckles. * The wisp themes are all remixed. * Classic Sonic's waiting animation is a combination of Sonic's waiting animation from Sonic 2 and Sonic Mania * Modern Sonic's waiting animation is similar to Sonic's waiting animation from the Sonic Advance series * Classic Sonic's balancing animation is similar to Sonic's balancing animation from Sonic CD * Modern Sonic's balancing animation is similar to Sonic's balancing animation from the Sonic Advance series. * Classic Sonic's sprites are from a custom Sonic 2-like sprite sheet by Deno, EXEcutor-The-Bat, WizToad, and You Gotta be Joshing me. * Modern Sonic's sprites are from Sonic Advance except the running animation is more Modern-like than it was in Sonic Advance 2 & 3. * Modern Sonic's jump sound effect is Modern Sonic's jump sound effect from Sonic Generations * Classic Sonic's jump sound effect still remains as Classic Sonic's jump sound effect from Sonic Generations and Sonic Forces. * This is the first Sonic fan game to be promoted in the Christmas Target commercials which also brought back the characters from the 2016 commercials. * Subway also promotes this game with the kids meal toys being a statue-like action figure with a base that is the ground from one of the zones the figure is placed on, and some information on the right side of the statue with the background being similar to the level select background from Sonic Mania. * Progressive promotes this game with Sonic and Tails being in it and asking Flo and Jamie for car insurance. Sonic's car from Team Sonic Racing also makes an appearance as well. * At the end of the commercial, Sonic runs past the logo; referencing the Sega logo from Sonic 2. * When the announcer says "Now that's progressive," Sonic does his S rank pose from Sonic Generations.